Ifrit (Final Fantasy XIV)
Ifrit , também conhecido como Senhor do Inferno , é o primal da tribo-fera dos Amalj'aa em Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é o primeiro primal a ser confrontado nos eventos de A Realm Reborn, dando início à jornada do Aventureiro como um Guerreiro da Luz. História Final Fantasy XIV (1.0) A Realm Reborn A primeira missão importante de Minfilia Warde para o aventureiro é investigar os desaparecimentos no Leste de Thanalan com Thancred. Investigando o Acampamento Drybone e a Igreja de Saint Adama Landama, eles descobrem que o Ungust (que foi previamente encontrado em uma briga em Ul'dah) estava se passando por um sacerdote, a fim de atrair refugiados o Amalj'aa. Em uma tentativa de prender o Amalj'aa o aventureiro é levo e vendido pelos Lâminas de lata corruptos. Levado para a Bacia de Embers, o Amalj'aa ligam Ungust e os soldados corruptos. Eles fazem a primeira tentativa de reviver o primal, mas falham devido estarem sem "a benção de deus", como os paradigmas tinham avisado. Um confronto feroz segue no qual o Senhor do Inferno é morto e banido para o éter, deixando para trás um cristal do fogo. Thancred chega com os Chamas Imortais para afastar o padre Amalj'aa e resgatar os reféns. Quando eles saem, Nero tol Scaeva e Livia sas Junius são vistos acompanhamento a luta de um penhasco, decepcionados com o quão fraco o primal parecia ser. Tendo superado o deus do Amalj'aa, o aventureiro começou a ganhar notoriedade no reino, com as Grandes Companhias de Eorzea mandando ao Waking Sands representantes na esperança de recrutar a pessoa que matou o primal. Ifrit posteriormente aparece no Howling Eye, onde Garuda captura Amalj'aa e Kobolds para evocarem Ifrit e Titan sob tortura, aparentemente com a intenção de absorvê-los. Infelizmente para eles, Gaius van Baelsar utiliza neste momento a Ultima Weapon, que derrotou os três primals um a um os absorveu. Após o Ultima Weapon ser destruído durante a Operação Archon, o Amalj'aa mais uma vez convocam o Senhor do Inferno, agora mais forte do que nunca. Usando um Aetheryte criada em Zahar'ak, o Aventureiro volta para a Bacia de Embers e bane o primal, mais uma vez. Jogabilidade thumb|250px|Ifrit em batalha. frit é enfrentado como um chefe três vezes na Bacia de Embers: primeiro no início da história principal, em seguida, em uma versão difícil em um sidequest, e em uma batalha opcional de dificuldade extrema. Enquanto as duas últimas versões são travadas no nível 50 com uma Party cheia, a luta no enredo inicial é no nível 20, com apenas quatro jogadores. A Bacia de Embers (Difícil), é necessária para restaurar uma Arma Relíquia . Concluindo "A Bacia de Embers (Extreme)", é concedida a conquista de "Going Up in Flames". Os evocadores podem evocar Ifrit-Egi de combate corpo a corpo como animal de estimação. Ele é desbloqueado depois de derrotar o Egi na quest "Austerities of Flame." Triple Triad Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper thumb|200px Ifrit de ''Final Fantasy XIV aparece como um inimigo em Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game thumb|150px Ifrit aparece como uma carta do elemento fogo. Final Fantasy Portal App Ifrit de ''Final Fantasy XIV aparece em uma carta de Triple Triad. Galeria FFXIV Ifrit and Amalj'aa artwork.jpg|Arte promocional. IfritFFXIVArtwork.jpg|Arte conceitual. File:Ifrit_XIV.jpg|Ifrit. File:Ifrit-Egi.jpg‎|Ifrit-Egi. FFXIV Minion Ifrit.png‎|Wind-Up Ifrit minion. Etimologia Na mitologia árabe, Ifrit (também escrito Efreet ou efrit, do árabe عفريت Ifrīt), é o nome dado a uma classe de Jinni (espíritos mágicos também conhecidos como Djinn, Djinni, e Gênio) que encarnam fogo. Embora eles poderiam viver por milhares de anos, eles não eram imortais, e se cortar-los, eles iriam "sangrar" o fogo correndo de suas veias até que consumi-se os seus corpos. Ifrit tendem a ser criaturas arrogantes, acreditando-se ser maior do que todas as outras raças, porque eles vieram primeiro para o mundo. Eles se ressentem os seres humanos para encontrar maneiras de aproveitar magicamente seu poder e serviços, para grande desgosto dos Ifrits (que está implícito quando desafiado e derrotando em Final Fantasy VIII). Curiosidades Ifrit aparece no programa para PC Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Official Benchmark (criação de personagem), Durante o teste do benchmark tem uma cena dele usando o Hellfire para aniquilar a equipe do aventureiro em Thanalan. en:Ifrit (Final Fantasy XIV) Categoria:Primals